Silver Lining
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: "It should be her on that flight. Not all those other passengers." When Aria misses her flight, she couldn't be angrier. That is, until she meets the perfect stranger who could make this delay just a little less painful. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just something I wrote in a moment of boredness. It will be a two shot only if y'all want it too. Anywho, please read and review. **

**oh and thx to my two musketeers who helped me w this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL.**

Aria cursed her short legs as she raced through the airport. Thanks to her dysfunctional alarm clock _and_ roommate, she hadn't woken up on time. The previous night, Aria had asked her friend and roommate, Sarah to wake her up if for whatever reason, her alarm clock didn't. They both had failed.

Now, due to that, her time was running short to catch her flight. She had to make it. No; she _needed_ to make it.

"Fuck." She murmured as she realized there was no way she would.

Finally after making her way through the long line of security, Aria headed towards her gate. Spotting the _Alaska Airlines_ customer service desk, she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me." She spoke in her fake sweet voice. "I just missed my flight, and i'm in a hurry, and I really need to be in Philadelphia as soon as possible, so please, can you get me on the next flight?"

The man groaned as he scrolled through the computer screen in front of him.

"Sorry, the next flight is in an hour, but it's completely booked."

He continued scrolling.

"Next flight after that is" His voice trailed off as he continued scrolling, Aria tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. "Today at 10:00am, landing you in Philly at about 7:30 "

_That's just fucking great._

"Are you sure?" Aria asked, clutching the counter tightly. "I _really_ can't be late to this event. Can't you double check or something? Make sure of this? I need the earliest available."

The man sighed heavily, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, miss. There's nothing I can do besides putting you on that 10:00 o'clock flight."

_Well, fuck you._

She sighed heavily, "That's fine."

After putting her into the system, and her mumbling a quick thanks, she made her way over to one of the seats.

Rubbing her temples, she shut her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

Spencer was going to kill her.

Being the only one out of her three best friends, that had left Pennsylvania for college, she'd promised she'd arrive at 4:00pm Pennsylvania time, giving her more than enough time to get ready. And now she was more than likely to get there at least three hours later. _And_ late to the Ceremony._And _in jeans, sneakers, and a sweatshirt.

The graduation ceremony was starting in just a few hours, right at eight, and here she was, still in California. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was barely 7:00am, she'd have to wait four more hours before boarding the plane.

She pulled out her phone, her thumb dancing around the screen of her Iphone, debating whether to press her thumb down onto Spencer's name.

Calling her would end up in her yelling, but so would not calling.

Aria sighed as she dialed her number, bringing her phone up to her ear. It was just past 10 in Philly, meaning Spencer would probably be awake by now, but she really hoped she wouldn't answer.

Biting her lip nervously, she waited as she heard the agonizing rings.

"Aria?" Spencer's voice came after the fifth ring.

"Spence, hey."

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plance right now?" She questioned.

"About that." That her voice trailed before she heard Spencer sigh.

"Not again." She whined. "What is it with you and always missing your flights?"

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I promise I'll be there. A few minutes late, maybe, but I'll be there. I promise."

Spencer sighed once again.

"Alright."

"I'll see you soon, Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Spencer replied. "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

That when better than she expected.

Pulling out her headphones, she shoved them into her ears, hoping that the music coming from them, would distract her from all this chaos. Thankfully, they did.

She shut her eyes, letting the music relax her.

An hour soon flew by, and the last of the passengers were called for the eight o'clock flight.

_Damn them. Damn them all._

It should be her on that flight. Not all those other passengers. They didn't have a graduation to get to. _She _did. Her best friend's graduation to be exact.

Why was the world always against her? This had happened to her back when Mike had graduated High School as well.

She sent a mouthful of curse words towards the now flying airplane as she watched it slowly disappear.

Just as she was about to put her headphones back in, she heard a voice near the customer service desk.

"Excuse me, sir, I just missed my flight." A male voice spoke.

_Loser. _Aria thought.

She was about to laugh at him for also missing his flight, but then a thought hit her. She could've gone on that flight. That asshole ruined it for her. There was an empty seat on that fucking plane. An empty seat _she _could be sitting in.

Dumb ass.

Rolling her eyes, she skipped to the next song on her playlist, and shut her eyes again. Hoping to get some rest before her flight.

Minutes later, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Huffing in annoyance, she pulled out her left headphone.

"Yes?" She snapped.

Her eyes widened and nearly choked on her words when she met those mesmerizing blue eyes in front of her.

"Miss?" He asked.

His voice made her snap back into reality. She blushed, realizing she'd been staring more than she intended too.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if it was fine if I sat here." He said pointing to the chair next to her.

"Um, yeah it's fine." She replied carelessly.

"Thanks." He smiled.

_Oh god, that smile. _

Setting his bag down on the floor, he sat down beside her, accidentally brushing his shoulder against hers in the process.

Her entire body tingled at the simple touch, making her stomach fill with butterflies with just that simple contact.

"So i'm Ez-" He tried to start a conversation, but Aria shoved her headphones back in as she pulled out her book from her purse.

She was not in the mood to talk to anybody, no matter how beautiful this man was and no matter how tingly and mooshy he made her feel.

Noticing he was engrossed in a novel as well, she'd look over occasionally just to admire his beauty. He was perfection if Aria were to admit. But perfection meant they were jerks. Just like her last boyfriend had been. So this guy was probably a jerk as well.

Minutes later, she noticed him staring at her. Was he trying to talk to her? Did he not understand the concept of headphones? They usually mean 'Don't fucking talk to me'.

Clearly annoyed, she pulled them out of her ears and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked in annoyance.

"What are you reading there?" He asked, his voice deep and sexy.

Aria rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

He was obviously hurt by the harshness in her voice when he was only trying to be friendly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, before his eyes returned to his book.

Aria instantly regretted being so rude.

She set her novel down as she turned to him

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day."

"I understand." He mumbled, still not looking up at her.

_Great._ Now he thought she was a bitch.

She smiled, still looking at him.

"I'm Aria." She introduced herself.

He looked up, returning the smile.

"Ezra."

There was a short silence between them.

"I really am sorry about earlier, I missed my flight, and it's my best friend's graduation tonight. So im just irritated at everything today."

"It's fine.." He smiled. "I understand. I missed my flight as well and now will most likely be late to an event as well. I have to wait three more hours for the next flight."

"Well, looks like we'll both be here awhile"

He smiled at her before his eyes went back to his novel.

"To Kill a Mockingbird." Aria spoke.

He looked up at her in confusion.

"What I'm reading." She stated, showing him the book. "What about you?"

"The Great Gatsby." He smiled.

She gave him a simple nod.

"What do you say we take a break and play a little game of truth or dare?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I think I'll just stick to reading."

"Are you scared?" She asked, crossing her legs and resting her hand on his forearm.

He smiled.

"No."

"Then lets play."

"Alright."

"Ok, you first. Truth or dare?"

He didn't hesitate at all to answer. "Truth."

Aria smirked as she thought of something.

"Weirdest place you've had sex?"

Ezra nearly choked on his spit. Was she really asking that? But then again, it didn't surprise him. She seemed like the girl who _would_ ask that.

"So?" She asked, with a smirk. "Or are you gonna tell me you're a virgin?"

He rolled his eyes."No"

"Weirdest place?" She asked again.

He sighed. "In a porta potty."

"Are you serious?" Aria laughed. "That's so gross."

"I was 18. And you know, hormones." He chuckled.

Aria continued laughing.

"Ok, now you. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Hm." She thought. "Truth."

"Stupidest thing you've ever done."

"There have been _many_ stupid things I've done."

"Pick one."

"Taking a train to Philadelphia on my own when I was 13. I remember I was so upset at my parents I ran away. It was the scariest thing I've ever been through, nearly ended up dead." She laughed. "I was grounded for _so_ long."

"I remember running away too. Thinking back, it doesn't make sense how we were so stupid and naive to the world around us. Getting our selves into dangerous situations."

"That's the thing, as a kid, you don't think twice about doing something. You just kind of do it, you know?"

Soon, their little game of truth or dare turned into a comfortable conversation between the two, and allowed them to get to know more about each other. They were so caught up in their game, they hadn't even realized how much time had already gone by.

"Biggest regret?" Aria asked once it was his turn.

He sighed. "Proposing." He simply replied."Almost ruined my life. Good thing I realized it before it was too late."

"Why?" Aria asked, a part of her afraid she was pushing it.

"She just wasn't who I thought she was. Our breakup didn't end well."

"I'm sorry." She simply said.

He smiled. "It's ok. I've been living a happy life since then."

She nodded.

"Ok. My turn." Aria announced.

"Ok. Truth or dare?" He asked.

Neither had chosen dare yet, maybe she'd be the first to try it.

"Dare." She challenged.

"Hm." Ezra thought as he looked around at airport.

He smirked as he looked back at her.

"I dare you to take a selfie with that person over there." He pointed to a sleeping woman.

"Are you crazy?" She shot back. "You know how weird that'd be."

He laughed. "I knew it." He smirked. "You're too scared."

"I am not!" She argued back.

She got up from her seat, glaring at him as she looked back.

"I'll show you."

She made her way over to the sleeping lady, crouched down beside her and snapped a picture of them. People around her shot her looks and glares, but she obviously didn't care.

"Here." She handed him her phone. " Happy?" She sat back.

Ezra laughed. "I can't believe you just did that."

She joined him in on the laughter. "Me either."

"What time is it?" Aria asked, once their laughter had died.

"Almost 11."

"Wow. Time really did go by fast."

"Thanks to me." He smirked.

"Ok, Mr. Cocky." She laughed. "Though I must admit, you're more interesting than I thought you'd be."

He looked over at her, locking his blue eyes to her hazel ones. His gaze flickered down to her lips before making its way back to her. There was no denying the magnetic pull between them. She could feel his breath hot against her face, causing her heart rate to rapidly increase.

She was killing him with her beauty. "M-my turn." He spoke, his eyes still locked on hers.

Aria nodded as she smiled, leaning towards him.

"I dare you to kiss me." She spoke in a whisper, stopping inches from his face.

His breathing increased as his eyes remained locked on hers.

"I never chose dare." He stated.

She leaned in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not giving you a choice." She whispered huskily and within seconds, her lips were on his.

Soft, tender, and _passionate._

She felt those same butterflies once again, this time more so than before.

Soon, Ezra deepened the kiss, bringing her face closer to his while running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Aria smirked before parting her lips for him.

Minutes later, they both pulled back, panting and desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Damn." Ezra mumbled, before reattaching their lips in a chaste kiss.

"Damn, indeed." She giggled as she ran her small fingers through his curly hair.

He rested his forehead against hers, both still trying to recover from their recent kiss.

Just as they were about to go in for another kiss, they were interrupted by the loud speaker.

_Flight 234 to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania will begin boarding shortly._

Aria and Ezra stood up, gathering their belongings along the way.

_Group One, you may now board. Group One, you may now board the aircraft." _The loudspeaker crackled next to them.

"What group are you in?" Ezra asked as he threw his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Aria glanced down at her ticket. "Group three."

"Me too." He replied. "Seat?"

"12A." She stated. "You?"

He smiled. "12B"

Aria moved closer to him, decreasing the space between them.

"Well then, guess you're stuck with me for another five hours." Aria smirked.

He smiled. "I guess I am."

**A/N: Please review! And like I said, this is a two shot, so let me know if you want what happens next? Lets just say, Aria will get a big surprise at Spencer's graduation...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im surprised at the response this received! Thank you! Im glad y'all liked it! Anyways, here's chapter 2! Oh! Important Author's note at the end, so please read that.**

Aria buckled up, trying her best to stay calm. She'd _always_ hated flying, the action scaring her to death. As a little girl, when she'd travel with her parents, she'd get panic attacks. Now that she was older, although she was still terrified, she'd learned to control it, but always prefered to fly alone, that way, only strangers were the only ones knowing about her fear.

But now, though Ezra practically really was a stranger, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she tried so hard to control her breathing. A panic attack was the last thing she needed in front of all these people, in front of _Ezra_.

"Are you Ok?" Ezra asked, noticing her shifting around.

"Yeah, just my ADHD kicking in." She joked, laughing nervously.

She let out a deep breath, rubbing her palms nervously along her thighs. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand over her's.

"Aria, it's Ok to be scared of flying." He assured.

"I-im not scared."

He raised his eyebrows at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Ok, I'm terrified. I've always hated airplanes." She admitted.

"I understand. I used to be absolutely horrified as a kid, and even as a teen. It eventually went away."

Aria tried to say something, but couldn't, so she just nodded. Scooting closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her small frame, pulling her close to him.

"There's nothing to be scared of." He whispered, raising her hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss to each knuckle, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm right here."

Aria could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and warmth spread throughout her body, tingling as she remembered how those same lips, those soft, smooth and gentle lips, had been on her own not even an hour ago.

Snuggling closer to him, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Aria's eyes slowly fluttered open a while later. Startled by the fact that she still was wrapped up in Ezra's arms, who still happened to be sleeping,she quickly pulled away. Glancing down at her watch, she realized she'd been asleep for just less than an hour.

She yawned while she stretched, or as much as one could do while sitting down, and took out her headphones.

Thinking back to all that had occurred that day, she couldn't help but smile. Ever since her breakup with Noel two years ago, she'd completely changed. She no longer did relationships, only occasionally going on dates, and no more than two with the same guy. She went from being quiet and reserved, to overly outgoing, taking constant trips to the local bars, and ending the night making out with a different guy.

Though she barely had sex with any of them, or as her roommate always encouraged, a _meaningless fuck_, she still felt terrible. She believed sex was supposed to be more than just that. It wasn't meant to be a meaningless hook up. It was supposed to be magical. But it was the only way she wouldn't get hurt. Something she never wanted to experience again.

Though at first Ezra was just one of the many men she just wanted to hook up with, after talking to him for all that time, after he'd made her feel safe on the plane, she felt something she hadn't in a while.

_Butterflies._

And not the kind that her sex experiences caused. These were different. Making her feel so alive with just a simple kiss. But why was she thinking about this? She couldn't. It was just a kiss. A very good one, but just a kiss nonetheless. She couldn't think about actually liking him beyond his good looks and kisses. Besides, she would probably never see him again.

A small laugh broke her out of her thoughts. Pausing her music, and looking over, she realized Ezra was laughing in his sleep. Could he be anymore adorable?

Aria giggled, before resuming her music. A short five minutes later, Ezra was waking up.

"Hey, when did you wake up." He mumbled as he yawned.

"Just about fifteen minutes ago." She smiled.

"I tried not to fall asleep. Hate sleeping in public. You were out before the plane even took off."

"I was exhausted. I'm not a morning person." She replied.

"How long were we out?"

"For about an hour, though this nap has probably been the best one i've ever had."

"Because you were in my arms?" He joked.

Aria giggled.

"No. Because, it felt like I slept for hours. Though I must admit, those arms of your's _are_ pretty comfortable."

He smiled.

"Did you know you laugh in your sleep?" She asked.

It was Ezra's turn to blush now. "And that is one of the many reasons why I don't sleep out in public."

"Don't be embarrassed." Aria laughed. "It's kind of cute."

Ezra chuckled. "Not nearly as cute as your snoring."

"Hey! I do not snore!" She argued.

Ezra only laughed.

"So Aria, tell more about yourself. What do you do?"

"I just recently graduated from Berkley, and I start my first teaching job in September."

"That's amazing."

"And I write." She added.

"You're a writer?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you surprised?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No. Just impressed." He smiled. "Hobbies?"

"Photography." She answered immediately. " Ever since I picked up a camera when I was five, I haven't been able to put them down." She paused. "There's something about it, just like writing, that takes me to a whole different world, just-, I don't know if that makes sense?"

"It makes perfect sense."

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Believe it or not, I used to teach as well. Though now, I'm just taking a break."

"You used to teach?"

He nodded. "High School English for two years."

"You didn't like it?"

"Of course. I loved it. I'm just working on other projects right now."

"Hobbies?"

"Not that many. Nothing too interesting. Though I do love to grab myself of good book and cup a coffee and spend my afternoons reading. I know, I'm boring."

"Not at all. I did the same in High School, I was always the one out of my four friends who prefered to curl up on the couch with a good book, instead of going out and partying."

Sometimes she wished she was still like that, and not how she was today. Partying almost all weekend, and every weekend.

"What kind of books do you like?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Thrillers, Mysteries. Crime, Classics. Anything really, except Romance."

"Huh?" Ezra looked at her. "I had you pinned as a Romance kind of girl."

She turned towards him. "Why?" She snapped. "Because I'm a girl? Not all girls are into Romance novels, you know."

"Ar-" But she cut in.

"I mean, I much prefer all that, over nearly puking at cheesy crap like "_I__t had been him all along. The one she'd truly wanted. Truly loved. If only she'd told him this sooner. Why did she have to realize this when there was no more time._" She mocked.

"Or '_Because in the end, he knew that she had never been his. And now she would never get the chance to be.'" _She added.

"Can it get any more cheesy than that?" She asked with a sigh " And besides, It's so unrealistic, so full of lies, just so plain stupid. True love is dead. It isn't real. People only fall in love to end getting hurt in the end. Love isn't even a thing anymore."

She stopped, realizing she'd let too much out. Ezra had really pissed her off though, thinking she was only into romance novels. Which she did read, though she'd never admit it to anybody.

"Aria. Gender has nothing to do with it. It was just a guess based on what I know about you."

"Well, you don't know me."

"You're right. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Aria only nodded in response, shoving her headphones in her ears. Ezra reached into his messenger bag to pull out his phone. He figured he'd entertain himself since he'd upset Aria with his previous comment, and probably wasn't going to be talking to him.

As he did so, the contents in his bag fell out. Aria looked over, helping him pick up what was scattered in front of them. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she picked up a book in front of him.

"I see _you_'_re _into romances." She stated, still holding the novel in her hands.

"I am, actually." He admitted. " A good romance does good every once in a while."

Aria huffed.

"Don't understand why. Especially from _that_ author." She replied, disgust present in her voice.

"What? Do you not like this author?"

Aria shook her head.

"Not at all. I mean have you read that book? I couldn't even get past the first chapter. Don't understand how some people could get their stuff published. This is probably the cheesiest crap out there. Along with his other novels. "

Ezra glanced down at the novel.

_Time Against Us_ by E.M. Fitzgerald

"Not yet." He answered, as he looked up. "But I figured if many of my friends enjoyed it, he _must_ be an amazing writer."

"Well he's not. his novels are filled with love, people falling in love, living a perfect life and all that unrealistic crap."

"How do you know?" He asked suspiciously. "I thought you never read his novels."

"I haven't" She replied almost immediately."My friend Spencer, the one graduating from U Penn today, is in love with his work. I will never understand why. He's nowhere near good."

"Hm. I guess I'll have to be the judge of that."

The hours were slowly ticking away, and if she was being completely honest, Aria didn't want this flight to end. She was enjoying the time spent with him, and was aching for another kiss. But he hadn't done anything that made it seem like he'd kiss her again.

Finally, the flight was coming to an end, and the plane was getting ready to land. Again, being filled with fear, Ezra wrapped his arm around her, giving her the comfort she needed.

"Thank you." She simply whispered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were both making their way to Baggage Claim. Aria glanced down at her phone, noticing it was 7:30. Mike was supposed to be picking her up, after she'd called and filled him in on the situation. She'd have just enough time to go to Mike's apartment and get ready and only be twenty minutes late to the ceremony.

Spotting her bag, she pulled it off, as Ezra did the same. They walked towards the exit, where Aria had now spotted Mike waiting for her. She really didn't want to leave him. She hadn't even gotten another kiss, or _something more_, like she wanted. But time was short.

"Well."

"So."

They both started at the same time.

"It was really nice meeting you, Ezra." Aria was the first to speak.

"It was. I had fun. And I'm glad I got to sit with you."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence between them. Was he going to ask for her number? Should she ask for his? Should she just give him her number?

"Well, my brother is waiting for me, so I should get going. Don't want to be anymore late than I already am."

"Yeah, same."

Again, another silence among them.

"Goodbye, Ezra." She spoke.

Not wanting to leave without another kiss, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed him. Hard. He was surprised at first, but soon enough, wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Aria moaned when she felt his tongue exploring her entire mouth.

Oh how she wanted him. Damn time and not being enough of it.

When they were both in desperate need of air, they pulled back. Resting her head against his forehead, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Have fun." Ezra simply said.

Aria gave him a smile, while running her hands through his hair. Without saying anything else, she walked away.

Disappointment immediately filled her. She was hoping he'd at least ask for her number. Maybe they could go out for coffee or a drink or something. He was probably just like her, though. He didn't do many dates, and only hooked up. She understood. That's how she was. But everything in her, wanted him to ask her out.

She wouldn't complain. The past hours she'd spent with him, talking, flirting, and those two kisses, were better than _any_ 'hook up' she'd ever had. And as much as she'd wanted things to have gone _further, _she was thankful for what she got. One thing was for sure though, she'd never forget Ezra.

* * *

Aria slipped in to the crowded room, along with Mike at exactly 8:45. Later than she'd intended. Damn traffic. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she looked for her friends among the many rows. Finally, just as Spencer, who happened to be the class speaker, was called up onto stage, she spotted Hanna waving them over.

"Hey." Aria smiled as she and Mike took a seat beside them.

Hanna squealed as she hugged her. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She smiled, taking both Emily and Hanna's hands in each of her's.

"But we'll catch up on the hugging after this." She added.

Spencer smiled as she spotted Aria among the audience. Shooting her an encouraging smile, Spencer began her speech. As she spoke, Aria couldn't help but feel proud of her. Not just her, but all her friends. Hanna was on her way to becoming a fashion designer, Emily had booked a job as both a teacher and swim coach back at Rosewood High, and Spencer, finishing her time at U Penn and on her way to Law School to become what she'd always wanted to be.

Smiling and laughing at some of the stuff Spencer said, a part of her wished she'd stayed in Pennsylvania to get more time with her friends, to have been with them through their journey. Had them while she was on _her _ journey. She loved California, and had made many friends there. Sarah being one of the best ones. But no one compared to the three of them. And if she was to admit it, there were many times when she needed them.

Finally, Spencer was wrapping up her speech, getting ready to introduce the guest speaker.

"And it is with great pleasure and _honor_, that I introduce to you our guest speaker. He is an amazing writer,as well as a educator, and having graduated from this very school five years ago, with honors, might I add, I'm beyond happy he accepted my request to be here today. Again, with great great honor, I present to you, an all time favorite of mine, and New York Times, bestselling author, E.M. Fitzgerald."

The room filled with applauses as the man made his way up onto the stage.

When he faced the crowd, Aria gasped loudly, as her jaw nearly hit the ground.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

**A/N: Oooooh so what now!**

**Anyways, this was recently going to be a two shot, but I've decided to turn this into a story, but only if you all want me too. If not, I'll write one more chapter and wrap everything up. So it's all up to y'all. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want!**

**Thanks!**

**~Koraima~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y'all are seriously amazing. The reviews for the last chapter...DAMN! And I'm horrible for not updating sooner, but here it is!**

"Hey," Hanna whispered. "Are you Ok?"

Aria slowly nodded, as she swallowed. "Um, yeah, I'm ok."

Hanna gave her a questioning look.

"She hates this author, remember?" Emily added.

"Right." Hanna laughed. "She's probably just surprised at how hot he is."

Aria's cheeks turned pink. Nope, that wasn't it.

"Good evening, everyone." He started. "It's such a great honor to be back here. I can't describe all the feelings running through me right now. When Miss Hastings emailed me, I knew right away that I couldn't say no."

Please. This couldn't be happening. Why did she always have to go and open her big mouth.

"I graduated from this school five years ago. This is my home. I started here, thinking that once I graduated, I would become a English teacher, and only that. After all, that was my plan right?"

Oh god. Her heart was beating rapidly, as she sat squirming in her seat. She was half listening to his speech, but his speech was honestly the least of her concerns.

"I never imagined I'd be one of New York's best selling authors. Ever since I was twelve years old, I knew I wanted to be a writer. Growing up though, everyone I knew, would always put me down, saying "Writers don't get far." or "You won't get far with writing.", all these put downs, shunned me away from writing. From following my dreams."

She'd been such an idiot. She'd put down this author, told him how much she hated him, and all to the authors very own face. Why had she? Truth was, E.M. Fitzgerald was one of her favorite authors, but she never admitted it to anyone. But he was. She loved the passion put into his writing, the way it made her want the relationship the characters had, just pretty much everything about his work.

And because of not thinking before speaking, she'd made a fool of herself.

"Through out middle school and High School, I'd spend hours writing in my free time. I even took a creative writing class in High School. All the writing I did, was for my eyes only. I was afraid to share. Afraid that once it got out, everyone would hate it, and my dreams would be completely crushed. When I came to U Penn, from my hometown in New York, I took it as an opportunity to share my writing. These were new people, people who didn't know me and somehow, that encouraged me. Gave me the courage I needed. It was my second year here, that some of my professors saw my talent, it's because of them, I am here today. Because of their motivation, I'm doing the two things I love. Teaching and Writing."

Aria closed her eyes briefly, listening to the rest of his speech. It went on for another five minutes.

"So everyone present here today, never give up. Always follow your dreams and don't allow anyone to put you down. If I can do it, so can you. Congratulations class of 2016!"

As the audience cheered, Aria's heart beat faster. The ceremony was nearing the end. She wasn't sure why she was so worried. There were hundreds of people here, and the chances of running into him, were very slim.

Either way, she had to find a way to get out of here before she risked any of this. It'd be so awkward for her to run into him. What would she do? She'd apologize, but would she confess her love for his writing?

She had to admit, that although she really didn't want to run into him, a part of her did. The attraction she felt towards him was strong, and seeing him up there, on stage, made the desire to kiss him once again, grow.

But she couldn't. She trashed his writing. Right to his face. He surely hated her. So no way she would be getting another kiss. Besides, if she did run into him, it'd only be bad for her. It would be embarrassing.

"Come on, lets go find Spencer." Hanna said, as she she stood.

Emily and Mike stood as well. Aria sat still.

"Aria?"

"Hm?" She asked, finally breaking from her thoughts.

"We should go find Spence."

Oh boy. Spencer was near the stage, where Ezra was most likely at as well.

"Uh-"

"Are you sure you're Ok?" Emily asked concerned. "You look a bit flushed."

"I-i'm fine." She assured.

Well, she couldn't get out of this one.

"Let's go." She added with a smile.

They still eyed her suspiciously, but ignored it nonetheless. Pushing their way past the heavy crowd, they finally reached the stage.

"I was thinking you would never show up." Spencer joked as she approached her friends.

"Spencer!" Aria squealed. "Congrats! I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry I was late, I'll make it up to you."

The other girls, plus Mike joined in on the hug.

"Oh you definitely will." Spencer smirked.

"So, you're finally done." Emily smiled.

"I am."

"I can't wait until your party. I'm in desperate need of some booze."

"Well don't get too excited. It is at my parent's house, remember?"

As they talked, Aria couldn't help but glance around, frantically searching for Ezra. So far, she hadn't seen him. Thank God. She was safe.

"Are you looking for someone?" Spencer asked.

"Hm?" She shook her head. "No."

"She's probably looking for Mr. Hottie." Hanna nudged her.

"What?" Both Spencer and Aria exclaimed.

"Details." Spencer added.

"That author you're so crazy about, and Aria hates."

"Really?" Spencer asked surprised.

"What? No." She said, trying to convince them.

"Sure." Hanna joked.

"Give her a break." Spencer giggled. "You're coming to my party tonight, right?"

"Of course." Aria smiled. "I just need to grab my stuff from Mike's dorm, and drop them off at the house, but then I'll be there."

"Don't you worry about that, sis." Mike smiled. "I'll take care of it, and meet you at the party."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Positive. Enjoy some time with your friends."

"Thank you."

"Congrats again, Spencer." He hugged her. "I'll see you later."

With one last wave, Mike left the crowded room. As her friends were engaged in some conversation about what they would do the following day, she snuck in some glances, making sure Ezra wasn't nearby.

"Should we head out now?" Aria suggested nervously.

"Now? Aria, I've still yet to find my family. And they'll want pictures. Besides, I'm waiting for-"

Aria caught the side of him instantly.

_Shit._ He was probably coming over to Spencer. She needed to get of here.

"Guys, I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom." She announced.

"Alright. Don't get lost." Spencer joked.

Aria gave her a small smile, before making her way quickly to the nearest exit. She was so close when she bumped straight into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, _Aria_."

That voice. She _knew_ that voice. It belonged to the person she was desperately trying to avoid.

She didn't want to look up, she _couldn't_ look up. He gently tilted her chin, and looked straight into her eyes, a cocky smile on his face, causing her to blush instantly.

"Long time no see." He smirked.

Too shocked to respond, she remained silent.

"Wow." Ezra smiled. "Can't talk? Did you lose your voice from all that talking on the plane?"

He chuckled.

"You sure had a lot to day, especially about that Fitzgerald dude." He joked.

This was not happening. Was he purposely making this harder on her? Her face felt so hot.

"Aria, relax. I'm just kidding." He laughed.

His laugh broke her from her thoughts.

"This is embarrassing." She muttered.

He just eyed her, that damn cocky smile still on his face.

"Look, what I said on the plane," She stuttered. "I-i didn't mean it. I said some pretty critical stuff, but I promise you, I didn't mean it."

Ezra nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips. Why did he not look surprised?

"I know." He answered.

"W-what?"

"I know you didn't mean it." He clarified. "You quoting so much from my novel, knowing the entire story line, the small details, it didn't take me long to realize you actually loved this author."

Aria stared at him wide eyed.

"God, please tell me this isn't happening." She murmured to herself.

"I quite enjoyed it." He smiled. "Besides, you didn't think I wouldn't ask for your number, if I knew I wasn't going to see you again."

She looked up at him confused.

" After you mentioned your friend Spencer, and U Penn, I knew I would definitely be seeing you again. And when you started criticizing me, I figured I'd let you find out on your own, rather than me telling you right there."

"You jerk." She joked.

"I'm the jerk?"

She smiled up at him. " Look, is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Hm. I don't know" He stepped forward, causing Aria to involuntary step back.

"I could lie and say that you hurt my feelings, and never forgive you," He stepped forward again, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "or you could just kiss me."

Just as they were both leaning in, they heard a voice calling.

"Mr. Fitzgerald."

They quickly pulled apart, as they saw Spencer and the girls approaching them.

"Mr. Fitzgerald." Spencer greeted him, before looking over at Aria.

"Miss Hastings." He smiled.

"Please, call me Spencer."

"Well, Spencer, thank you again for inviting as a guest speaker today."

"No, thank _you_. You don't know how much I love your work."

"Thank you."

Hanna let out a small cough.

"Oh, sorry, these are my friends, Hanna, and Emily." She looked over at Aria. "Seems like you've already met Aria."

He nodded. "I have." He smiled. "Right, Aria?"

Aria looked over and nodded.

"She's quite the talker, isn't she?." He added.

Oh god. He was _not_ doing this.

"Um?" They asked confused.

"We were flight buddies."

"You were sitting next to him on your flight? Next to E.M. Fitzgerald?" Hanna asked.

"Ezra." He offered.

"Yup." Aria nodded.

"How ironic." Hanna murmured.

"She let me know how she really felt about my writing."

"Ezra, please."

He laughed. "You girls should've seen her when she ran into me. It sure wasn't that girl on my flight. Her face was nearly the same color as her shoes."

"Well, hope that serves as a lesson. Aria here, never knows when to keep her thoughts to herself."

"Or her lips." Ezra whispered into her ear, causing her to elbow him in the ribs.

"Shut up." She whispered back.

"So, Aria?" Hanna asked. "Are you surprised that someone's who's writing you despise so much, is so hot?"

They all stared at her wide eyed.

"It's just a question."

"Oh god." She muttered.

"Ok, I think we should head out now." Spencer jumped in. "You got the invitation to my party right? My parents really want you over. They're great fans of yours as well, and would like to thank you for accepting my offer."

"I'll definitely be there." He assured, glancing over and winking at Aria.

"Alright. It's at the Apple Rose Grille, just about 15 minutes from here. Do you need a ride?"

"I'm good. I'll meet you there in a few."

"Great."

"Bye, Aria." He waved as he walked off.

"Bye." She whispered.

"Oh my god, now that he's gone, I want details. Don't think I didn't notice that eye sex you two had going on."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Aria." Spencer stated sternly.

She sighed.

"Fine. There might of been a kiss or two."

"Really?" They all asked. "Just kisses?"

"Yes just kisses. Some _very_ good kisses, but just kisses."

"Damn. This is all too funny. You made out with the author you hate most."

"Yup." She simply replied.

No way she was going to confess to actually loving all his books. She couldn't be pinned as one who loved romances. Not anymore at least. She'd spent the past year and a half, putting up a strong girl front. She couldn't let them find out.

"Well, good thing he's coming tonight. You can spend all night _apologizing_."

Aria blushed as she giggled. "Oh, I intend to." She confessed.

**A/N: What will happen at the party? Review!**

**Sidenote, I'm gonna be posting a oneshot, probably on Saturday, so keep a lookout for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Aria sat at one of the booths at the Apple Rose Grille, along with Hanna and Emily. They'd been sitting there for more than thirty minutes, waiting for Spencer to return. She couldn't believe the Hastings had rented out the Grille. Actually, she could. Their daughter was done with college and off to Law school, of course they'd be celebrating big. She knew Spencer hated stuff like this, and judging by the look on her face at the moment, she was desperate to get back to her friends.

"God." Spencer complained as she sat beside her. "My parent's made such a big deal out of this. Couldn't we just go home and sleep?"

"Spence," Aria giggled. "You just graduated, and you're off to law school. Of course it's a big deal."

"But It's almost midnight, and the party is just getting started." She whined.

"Spencer, you deserve this. You had the highest GPA in your class." Emily pointed out.

"Yes, besides, not every day you get free food and drinks." Hanna added.

"Hanna!" Aria nudged her.

Spencer giggled. "I'm just really tired, and want to sleep. It's been a long day. I'm thankful and happy my parents are so proud of me, but I'll be happier tomorrow. I just want my bed."

"Geez, Spence. When did you turn 65?" Hanna joked.

Spencer rolled her eyes, as she rested her head on the table.

"I need coffee. I'm gonna go get some." She announced, getting up.

"I'll come with you." Aria offered.

Truth was, she didn't really want coffee. But it was the only way she'd be able to look for Ezra. She wanted him. _Needed _him. The attraction she felt towards him was like nothing she'd felt before. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. But she didn't just want a kiss from him. She wanted more. And she wanted it tonight.

"Here." Spencer said, handing her a mug.

"Thanks." She smiled.

There was a brief silence as she continued looking around.

"He's with my parents right now."

"Who?"

Spencer smirked. "You know who."

Aria rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't looking for him."

"Please. You know you can't lie to me." Spencer smiled. "You like him."

"I don't." She argued. "He's just another guy I want to add to my hook ups. Have you not seen how hot he is?"

Spencer sighed. "I have. I also saw the way you looked at him. Aria, you actually like him."

"I don't." Aria snapped. "You know I don't do relationships. I just look for a good _fuck_, and move on." She said bluntly.

Spencer sighed once again.

"Aria, you can't let what happened to you, mess up any chance of a real relationship."

"I don't like him, Spencer." She repeated, clearly irritated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need some air."

"Wait. I'm sorry." Spencer apologized.

"It's fine. It's just getting a bit stuffy in here. I'll be back soon."

Spencer nodded before heading back to Hanna and Emily, she noticed Paige had arrived. She stood up and congratulated her.

"Hey, where's Aria going? Is she leaving?" Hanna asked.

She shook her head. "No. She just 'needed some air, I kind of said something that upset her."

"What?"

"I just mentioned that from the looks of it, she actually likes Ezra. But of course, she denied it, and said she was just looking for another 'fuck'." She sighed. "It kills me that she's like that. She hasn't given herself a shot at a relationship ever since what happened two years ago."

"I know." Emily agreed, "But maybe we should just leave it alone. Respect her. Maybe she'll come around one day."

"Hopefully."

"Where is he anyways?" Hanna asked.

"He was with my parents last time I saw him, they haven't let him go. Poor guy is probably dying to leave them and find Aria." Spencer chuckled.

"There you all are." Toby and Caleb approached.

"Hey, thought you two would never leave the bar." Spencer joked, as Toby wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not everyday you get free drinks."

"Where did Aria go?" Caleb asked.

"She's outside, just needed a breather."

"It is kinda stuffy in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She should be returning soon."

* * *

_You like him_. Spencer's word kept repeating. She didn't though. She couldn't like him. Ezra was just like the many guys at the bars and clubs. She'd hit it off with them, dance, and end the night at his place. Nothing else. She didn't do dates. Well, at least not that often. If she did dates, there was a chance she'd fall for the guy, and she couldn't allow herself to do that.

Falling in love, always ended with someone getting hurt. Always. She didn't want that. All she was looking for, was a good time. Nothing more.

She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at the night in front of her. She really missed Rosewood. As much as she wanted to leave it all those years ago, she deep down knew, she'd come back. It was her home. Where all the people she cared for lived. And she couldn't wait to start her teaching job in just a few months.

Looking down at her phone, she realized she'd been out here for almost thirty minutes, it was probably best she head back. Before she went in though, she caught sight of her three best friends, all with their significant others. It'd be awkward if she went back. She'd just be the 7th wheel.

She had to admit, sometimes she wished she was like her friends. In a happy stable relationship. But she couldn't do that. She didn't _want_ to do that.

Sitting back down on the bench in front of the restaurant, she pulled out her phone and entertained herself with a random game.

"Was the party too boring for you?" A masculine voice suddenly spoke.

Already knowing who it was, she turned around and smiled.

"I could ask you the same."

Ezra sighed as he took a seat beside her.

"The Hastings sure do like to talk, don't they?"

Aria laughed. "That they do."

"So, why aren't you in there with your friends?"

She shrugged. "It was getting a little too much for me."

"I agree. What do you say we take a walk?" He suggested.

"Sure."

Aria stood, and walked next to him. They walked comfortably with each other along the quiet streets of Rosewood.

"It's a pretty nice town, isn't it?"

Aria glanced around, and realized how long they'd be walking. They had to be at least ten minutes away from the Grille now.

"Yeah. I grew up here. It holds a lot of memories."

"Good ones, I hope."

"Most of them." She stated. "Some bad. But regardless, I love Rosewood."

"I do too."

There was a silence between them as they continued walking.

"Look, Ezra. I really am sorry about all I said on the flight. You really don't know how embarrassed I am."

Ezra shot her a genuine smile. "Don't worry about it. Like I said earlier, it's all good."

Aria nodded. Ezra's smile soon turned into a smirk.

"Although I do recall you saying something about 'making it up' to me."

"I don't remember." Aria joked.

"Really?" He asked, backing her up into a wall.

He was getting really close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. God, how she was dying to kiss him. Within seconds, her lips were on his, kissing him hungrily. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, desperately begging for entrance, but instead, he just smirked. Giving his bottom lip a gentle tug, she used the moment he opened his lips to finally get what she wanted. Their tongues furiously fought for dominance, as Ezra crushed her body closer to his, if that were even possible.

They pulled back briefly, trying to catch their breath, before falling back into a passionate kiss.

"I've been dying to do that since we were interrupted at the ceremony." Ezra panted.

"Me too."

She kissed him again, this time with a lot more passion. "How far away is your hotel room?" Aria asked, before reattaching their lips. "Actually, it doesn't matter. It's pretty dark out here."

Her hands had just started heading south, when Ezra stopped her.

"Aria, wait."

She looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"

Ezra sighed. "Aria, you don't know how bad I want to do _that_, but let me take you out on a date first. Let's do this right."

She ignored him, before kissing him again.

"Aria." He groaned.

"What?" She asked annoyed, but didn't make any attempt to stop kissing him.

"Go on a date with me."

She pulled back, staring right at him.

"Let me take you out. A nice dinner, movie if you want. Just allow me to do that."

She rolled her eyes, before crushing her body against his.

"Ezra, we both want this. Why can't we just give in _now_?"

"Because." He simply stated.

Aria groaned, as she backed up from him. "Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

"Geez, you could at least pretend to be a little more excited." He joked.

Aria smiled up at him. "I'm sorry. It's just now, I'm a bit _frustrated._" She admitted.

"I know." He breathed out. "I am too. But I actually really like you. And I would love to take you out, get to know you better.

_Get to know you better._ That didn't really mean anything, right? He just wanted a date. He didn't want an actual relationship, did he? Whatever it may be, she would agree to the date.

"Alright. Sounds good." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great." He pecked her lips chastely. "How does Sunday sound?"

"Too far away." She teased.

Ezra laughed. "It's only two days."

Aria's frown disappeared when his lips met hers once again.

"We should probably head back." Ezra suggested, as he pulled away.

"Yeah, we have at least a ten minute walk back."

Ezra nodded, before interlocking his hand with Aria's. As they were walking, he noticed her shivering, and it was then he noticed she was wearing no jacket.

He stopped, pulling off his suit jacket, and started to put it over her shoulders when she stopped him.

"Ezra, you don't have to." She stated. "I'm fine. Really. It's not that cold."

Ezra rolled her eyes, ignoring her, and gently placed his jacket over her. She returned a smile, before grabbing his hand once again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

A short while later, after their walk, and after exchanging phone numbers, they entered the Grille, their hands still tightly clasped.

"You probably want to go back to your friends." Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to catch up. I haven't really talked to Toby or Caleb."

Ezra nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before he started to walk away. He was pulled back not even a second later.

"You're coming with me though." She smiled.

"They're your friends, I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be ridiculous. Now come on."

She lead them to the table where they were all seated.

"Hey, look who's finally back."

Aria smiled at her friends.

"Ezra, you've met most of these dorks, but this is Caleb, Toby, and Paige."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Sit with us." Spencer offered.

Aria nodded, and was just pulling out her chair, when Ezra's strong arms stopped her.

"Allow me." He whispered.

Aria blushed, as she took a seat beside Spencer. She couldn't remember the last time someone had done this for her. Not even on the few dates she went on.

Ezra really was a gentlemen. First, him being so careless and forgiving about how rude she was, then, him being the one to stop things from escalating to where _she_ had wanted, the jacket, and now, pulling out her chair? Why couldn't all men be like this?

The small smile that was on her lips, soon disappeared.

All gentlemen always hid their inner jerk. though. She'd been there before, and didn't want to through that again. Not ever.

She would go on a date with Ezra on Sunday, and then sleep with him. It would make her feel better. One date wouldn't hurt. She'd done it before with other guys who'd insisted on a date before sex.

A part of her, wished that Ezra was like some of the guys she'd slept with. The ones who agreed to sex right away, because truth was, she was dying to sleep with him this very second.

Though she had to admit it, she was kind of happy Ezra wasn't like them. It added to his gentlemen charm. Something Aria could easily fall for. But something she wouldn't fall for. She'd do one date and that would be all. If he didn't cave after that, she wouldn't keep this up. She'd move on, and find another guy. She could do that. Right?

**A/N: What happens now? Please review!**

**So I saw someone else do this, and figured why not do it myself. Gives an idea of who I am, not as a fanfic author, but as a person. So each chapter, imma give a fact, a like I have, favorite something, etc.)**

**Fact: My name's Koraima. Most ppl don't pronounce it right, but its kinda like, Ko-ray-ma. Bless my parents for giving me a name I wont ever find on a mug, keychain, or a Coke. Haha.**


End file.
